


I love every part of you

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5 Times, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, the person this is for knows it's for her, this was a request, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knew Dan probably hated this habit of his, but for Phil it was the most adorable thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love every part of you

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested I wrote this, so here you go. Hope you like it ^.^

The first time he saw it he said nothing. They’d just moved in together and Phil didn’t want Dan to feel bad, so he simply left the room and knocked on the door until Dan opened it. The younger boy was sleepy and he was subtly drying his thumb on his pajama pants, something Phil wouldn’t even have noticed hadn’t he just walked in on Dan sucking his thumb in his sleep. A little smile appeared on Phil’s face, as he thought about how cute Dan was.

The second time it happened the boy wasn’t even asleep, but he’d had such a bad day that Phil pretend not to see the not well hidden thumb sucking. Dan had gone through so much shit that day that as soon as he got home he simply laid on the couch and stuck his thumb on his mouth, facing away from Phil, trying to hide it from the other boy. And although Phil avoided coming near Dan that night he couldn’t help glance at the boy every once in a while. He was lucky to get to see that vulnerable side of Dan and this thought made him happy.

The third time he saw it he wasn’t the only one. They were at a small gathering with some of their You Tube friends and it was getting late. They’d both woken up extra early that day to deal with some radio stuff and hadn’t stopped working till the time of the “party” so they were both really tired. As they were talking to Troye, Dan started drifting of and it was so gradual Phil didn’t even notice that the younger boy was asleep until Troye spoke up.  
“Oh my god, how cute. Does he do it a lot?”  
Upon hearing this it only took Phil a second to turn and see Dan asleep on the couch, his thumb between his lips. He smiled fondly. That childish habit made him like Dan even more, even though he knew Dan probably hated it.  
“He does, actually. I don’t think he does it on purpose, I think he doesn’t even notices most of the time. I’ve never told him I know about it.”  
Troye smiled at the fondness in Phil’s voice. Those two were so in love… and they didn’t even notice.  
“He’s cute like this.”  
“Yes, he is”  
And Phil knew he could stay there for hours, just watching Dan sleep, simply because he looked so happy and innocent, and, Phil noticed, because he was in love with Dan. And even though the shock of this discovery and the sleeping boy by his side could keep him there all night he knew Dan would be extremely embarrassed when he woke up, so he just ushered Troye out of the room and got out himself, calling Dan to ask the boy where he was.

The fourth time was on the morning after their first night as a couple. Not long after he realised how much he loved Dan, Phil decided that the younger boy needed to know. Surprisingly, Dan had blushed and kissed Phil and it had been the best feeling in the world. And Phil knew that, hadn’t they both been so happy and ecstatic, Dan would have never agreed to sleep next to Phil, but he had, and now, in the morning, Phil was looking at Dan’s sleeping form, and at the boy’s thumb, between those lips Phil had kissed not long ago. The older boy smiled and, not wanting to ruin their first morning together, pretend to be asleep until he was sure Dan was awake.

The fifth time was the next morning, and this time Phil didn’t pretend to be asleep. He loved every little part of Dan, even the one’s the younger boy didn’t love about himself, and he wanted him to know it. So, as Dan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Phil the older boy smiled at him. Dan attempted to smile back before he began to blush and quickly took his thumb out of his mouth, looking like a tomato.  
Phil laughed.  
“It’s really cute, you know?”  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you saw this” The boy’s voice was muffled by his hands.  
“Dan, I’ve known since we moved in together. You do it a lot.”  
“What?” the boy looked mortified.  
“Don’t worry. I think it’s the cutest thing ever.”  
Dan sighed.  
“It’s stupid. And childish. And I can’t stop it.”  
“It’s adorable”  
Dan gave Phil a little smile and the older boy hugged him.  
“Thank you. For not making fun of me.”  
“I love you.”

And they stayed like this, cuddling in bed, for hours. At some point Dan’s thumb slipped into his mouth. Phil noticed and smiled.  
“You know, Troye thinks it’s cute, too.”  
“PHIL!”


End file.
